There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. Although there have been great improvements in ink-jet printing technology over the years, improvements can still be made in many areas.
As new ink-jet inks and print engines are developed, several traditional characteristics are considered when evaluating the ink in conjunction with a printing surface or substrate. Such characteristics include edge acuity and optical density of the image on the surface, gloss, black to color bleed control, dry time of the ink on the substrate, adhesion to the substrate, lack of deviation in ink droplet placement, presence of all dots, resistance of the ink after drying to water and other solvents, long term storage stability, and long term reliability without pen material degradation or nozzle clogging.
One characteristic of ink-jet printing systems that is desirable to achieve is related to optical density and bleed control. Additionally, achieving acceptable optical density and bleed control in ozone stable dyes is desired.